1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a tool-toting device for connection to a belt for a trades person, such as a carpenter or electrician, fisherman, hunter, for conveniently carrying tools, such as a prybar, hammer, fishing pole, bow or the like.
2. Related Art
Tool-toting devices for connection to a belt bags and/or belt-supported pouches for carrying nails, screws, bolts, and tools are well known in the industry. While many devices exist, there continues to be a need for more conveniently carrying one""s tools on one""s person.
Tools like prybars, hammers and hatchets which have elongated handles and angled or transversely extending head pieces present problems because of their particular handle and head configurations. Carrying devices for hammers and hatchets have ranged from simple loops in one""s work pants for the insertion of the elongated handle therethrough to specially designed metal and/or leather holsters in which the head of the tool is secured. For comfort and convenience, various devices have been developed which provide for a pivotal mounting of the tool on the user""s waist.
One type of loop provided for a horizontally disposed closed tool carrying loop which is pivotally mounted on a pad suspended from the wearer""s waistband. Still another type of loop provided for a gate piece which is pivotal to swing inwardly to permit the insertion of the handle of the hammer or hatchet. While these devices have aided one""s ability to carry a hammer or hatched due to their design, they have remained relatively impractical for carrying a prybar. It would also be advantageous to provide a tool tote which adds a safety feature by providing same point of entry and removal.
It would be highly desirable if one could develop a device which provided the convenience of securing elongated tool such as a prybar at the wearer""s waistband in a manner which also facilitated the securement of the tool within the device in such a manner to ease the insertion/removal thereof and minimize the diversion of attention required for the task. With such a device, the user would not only have a convenient means for carrying the prybar on his person but would be provided with a device so convenient it would always be at one""s side when needed. Such a device is disclosed herein.
Briefly, the present invention is directed to a tool-toting device for connection to a belt for a trades person adapted to be suspended from the user""s waist for easy insertion and removal supporting a prybar or like tool thereon which provides a spring-clip securement of the tool to the carrying device.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved tool carrier for prybars and/or tools of quasi configuration.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for carrying hammer-like tools which allows for simple side insertion and removal of the tool into the device and securement of the tool therein.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a device for carrying such tools which is of simple construction and easy to manufacture.
It is an object to provide a tool-toting device which can be used for left or right handed use.
It is yet another object to provide a device for toting equipment on one""s belt.
Accordingly, the invention is directed to a tool-toting device for connection to a belt to be worn about the waist of a tradesman for the purpose of carrying a tool of a type having an elongated handle and angled or transverse head portion. The tool include a support backing associatable as part of the belt, and a tool support spring clip having a first generally horizontally disposed side-spring clip portion having a first end and second end and which is connected to the support backing A second generally horizontally is disposed side-spring clip portion having a first and second end and which is laterally spaced from the first generally horizontally disposed side-spring clip portion with the respective first ends and second ends generally adjacent to one another. An arcuate spring clip portion interconnects the first ends and is configured with a sufficient spring force constant to bias the second end of the second horizontally disposed side-spring clip portion toward the support backing thus forming an enclosed tool holding area for the handle whereby insertion of the handle may be easily inserted and removed by applying an opening force in a manner that the second end of the second horizontally disposed side-spring clip portion displaces away from the support backing. The spring clip portion can be reversibly connectable to the support backing.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.